


You Like It Don't You?

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Masturbation, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: I'm back with some (kinda) new shit





	You Like It Don't You?

The twins had been in bed watching TV for what felt like forever, "Dot I'm so bored.." Bette sighed "when on earth do you even plan on getting up?" She asked rather quietly, worried of the possibility of getting scolded at by her sister, but she was surprised when Dot just groaned in her sleep, it sounded almost like she was holding something back. All of a sudden Bette's thoughts were interrupted by Dot's, visions of a young woman hovering over the two of them with a smirk as she worked her hand between the twin's legs. These thoughts made Bette squirm slightly underneath the covers, D..Dot wake up!" She said in a hushed tone of voice "mmn.." Dot was now slowly coming to her senses "hm..? What?" She finally asked Bette who's cheeks were now tinted a light shade of pink. "What Bette?" Dot asked more annoyed this time causing Bette to let out a small squeak in surprise before biting down on her bottom lip with a smile, "i knew you liked it, i just knew it Dottie" Dot's eyebrows furrowed, "now Bette what on earth are you talkin' about?" Bette just giggled, "you know exactly what I'm talkin' about Dot, your dream" Dot felt her face suddenly start to heat up, "that's none of your concern so keep your mouth shut and go back to sleep so i can as well" Dot tried to cover up her embarrassment with anger as usual but Bette wasn't having it, she just giggled as she toyed with the fabric of their underwear, Dot knew how wet she was already but she still refused to touch herself, "stop it Bette.." Bette just giggled once more as she could tell her twin was already hot and bothered just from her dream. "I know you've been aching to do this Dot, it's okay to pleasure yourself y'know" Her her leg shifted as she slid their underwear down and before Dot could even stop her, Bette was already moving her fingers in and out of the two of them, "B..Bette i said stop..." Dot continued to argue. You like it don't you? Bette's thoughts, everything caught Dot so off guard that she didn't even have the time to collect her own thoughts, "dammit Bette..i said...s..stop" she groaned as she said that last part, feeling Bette begin to speed up

**Author's Note:**

> UNFINISHED


End file.
